valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
The 7th Valhalla Assault
The 7th Valhalla Assault (Valhalla Defense 6 on JP server) is an event in the game, part of recurring Valhalla Defense set of events. The main target of the event is to get as much Contribution Points (CP) as possible beating them in form of red crystals from the enemies. Certain weapons will give a point multiplier so that you earn more CP per AP, and overkilling an enemy multiply the amount of points received during battle. The higher ranking you get in the event the more Odin medals you will receive at the end of the event. You can either use them in the shop within the following week or carry over for future events. They are also useful for unlocking nodes on Character Potential Boards. The featured character for this event is Maya. To obtain her, you must earn 1,000 Odin Medals and purchase the artifact from the event shop. You must level artifact as per usual using rings, as described on the artifact page. Also this time related Divine Gacha introduces new features: support tickets from it can be used not only for featured weapons or Memories V, but also to get older 6* weapons (3 tickets per 1 weapon) and Talismans (1 ticket per talisman). Maya is introduced during 6th event on JP server and 7th on Global. She was moved to the later time to give a way to Odin who was featured during The 6th Valhalla Assault on Global instead of her. Story And once again some unknown forces attack Valhalla. All Einherjar are up to the task to defend it. Gameplay :See also Valhalla Assault for additional info TL;DR: Fight in different battles to gain either Red, Yellow or Blue Badges and Contribution points (CP). After every 10 missions it's possible to take a bonus mission which gives a lot of badges of all colors and CP. Prizes automatically rewarded by amount of collected CP. Gained badges also can be exchanged for prizes in event Exchange Booth. Ranking is based on gained CP. You get a lot of coins from ranking high by gained CP which can help getting more artifacts from the booth. Usually anything beside artifacts don't worth spending your Odin coins on them. Bonus Bonus weapons for this event are: To get the biggest CP bonus you need to equip one of the bonus weapons to every character in the party (+250% per weapon). Doesn't matter main or sub slot - bonus CP are the same. No additional bonuses for equipping two weapons on the same character (even if they are different ones). Bonus also rises after limit breaking equipped weapon (+50% per LB). Stages Ruins: * Red badges. Beckoned characters are Maximillian, Halloween Altveer and Kokuyō★. Its easy mission asks for 15 000 power. Its hard missions require 30 000, 50 000 and 60 000 power to clear, making it the most difficult mission of this event. Forest: *Yellow badges. Beckoned characters are Swordfighter Kabo, Halloween Ethereal and Kokuyō. Its Raid mission asks for 10 000 power. Its hard missions require 25 000, 45 000 and 60 000 power to clear, making it the second one by difficulty for this event. Plains: *Blue badges. Beckoned characters are Qilin, Kabo and Transcendental Lezard. It has missions for 5 000, 20 000, 40 000 and 60 000 power making it the easiest among Battlefields. Mission Rewards Rewards for missions are: *Golden Gelatin is a slime-type enemy. It can randomly appear in place of regular enemies in all stages. It gives increased amount of event currency and CP. If met during Bonus Stage it also gives 3x Odin coins. There are also additional daily missions during weekend: